


Second Time Around

by elcten881



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Magical Tattoos, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elcten881/pseuds/elcten881
Summary: My NaMiTzu oneshots from my AFF oneshot book. Tzuyu lost her mate years ago and uses her death wish to protect any omega in trouble. When she meets an already mated omega, her tattoo begins to fade causing her to panic. Will Tzuyu get a second chance at happiness? Or is fate just playing a cruel joke?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina/Chou Tzuyu, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	1. Second Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from Kiss_of_Pink who has been commenting on my stories for ages and is awesome!  
> I didn’t come up with this ‘tattoo of the first sentence they said to you’ thing but credit to whoever did.

** **Second Time Around (NaMiTzu)** **

** **

_I’ll see you later, I love you!_

Those words mocked Tzuyu now. The most earth shattering words in the world tattooed on her arm for the rest of her life. She couldn’t even wear short sleeves any more, every time she saw the words she felt the pain all over again. New city, new psychiatrist, new medication, old pain - it was inescapable. She as now on so many anti-depressants that she spent her days in this never ending loop of numbness. Numbness or pain, that was all her life was now - those two feelings over and over. She’d get fed up being numb and stop taking her medication, then she’d nearly die from the pain she faced without them. Back and fourth, she’d swing on this torturous pendulum until she died. Only then would she feel some relief.

Growing up you’re always told you had multiple mates spread across the world, when you found one of them (if unmated) the first sentence you hear them say would engrave itself on your body. Tzuyu was an alpha, strong, dominant - head of the pack. Or at least she was, now she was just…there. No alpha qualities, no beta qualities and she definitely wasn’t an omega - she was just there. Sure, they always told you you’d get the first words your mate said to you on your skin…they never mentioned you’d get their last words too. Tzuyu’s grief had doubled when she looked down at her arm to see that her tattoo had changed.

_See you later_

A cruel, cruel lie.

Tzuyu sighed and looked at the clock, it was mid-morning - she supposed she would have to get up for work soon. Her eyes drifted from the clock to the eyes in photo by her bed, she felt a pang through her chest as their eyes met. She could never explain how it felt to lose your mate, how it hurt, how it felt like you were being ripped apart CONSTANTLY. The day she lost Elkie….it still haunted her. She remembered the doorbell ringing on Christmas Eve, her parents were there so she couldn’t go with Elkie to the store but they knew everyone in the neighbourhood and Tzuyu knew Elkie could take care of herself. When she opened the door to see the policemen there with grave expressions on their faces, she realised why her stomach had been churning the last half hour. She didn’t remember the officers telling her, she just remembered hitting the floor. Underneath the rushing in her ears she heard her mother enquire what was going on but from that point on Tzuyu was as dead as Elkie was.

Difference was that while Elkie was in heaven, Tzuyu was in hell.

****

Tzuyu kissed her hand gently and gently pressed it onto the photo before rolling out of bed. She’d been off all of yesterday so that was the first time in nearly twenty four hours that she had left her bedroom. She took her anti-depressant, brushed her teeth and walked out the door - patting Gucci (her small dog) on the head as she went. She wasn’t in the mood for breakfast, or anything really. Jumping in her car she made her way through the busy streets of Seoul. She’d moved there shortly after…what happened. She could stay in Taiwan any more, in that house, all the memories overwhelming her. Now she was working as a security guard at OM3 - an entertainment company only for omegas. There were very few alphas allowed in the building, only security guards like Tzuyu and the mates of the omegas were allowed inside the building and even then they had to wear special bracelets that monitored their heart rate, if it went up to high security (or other security) would intervene.

Most of the security team were mated though so they were no danger to any of the omegas in the building, all except Tzuyu. Jihyo, the omega that ran the company, had taken Tzuyu under her wing after meeting her. Tzuyu had gone to highschool in Korea, her old best friend Son Chaeyoung had let Tzuyu and Gucci stay with her when she first arrived. When Jihyo had heard what had happened to Elkie she offered Tzuyu the job in the security team, ever since then Tzuyu had been earning the trust of all the idols in the company. She was polite and kept her distance, if an idol went into heat at award shows Tzuyu would go and walk them to their van - she was the only one who just didn’t care. She supposed there was one good thing that came out of Elkie’s death, Tzuyu would always defend an omega (or beta) when they needed it. The amount of times an idol had been attacked by some horny alpha backstage at a music show was staggering, luckily for those at OM3 Tzuyu would always rush straight over and beat the alpha black and blue.

Most of the omegas in OM3 had little crushes on her, nothing serious but they all just loved being around her. She made them all feel safe and to her that meant a lot. She couldn’t protect Elkie, but she could protect the omegas in her care. That was the one thing she’d allow herself, while she may not think of herself as a good alpha she was dedicated to protecting those she cared about. It came with the territory, she didn’t care if she lived or died so if she was fighting someone she didn’t care how big they were - she’d distract them long enough for an omega to escape.

“Morning Tzuyu!” Momo greeted as Tzuyu walked in,

“Hey Mo.” Tzuyu replied in monotone,

Momo was an alpha that worked on security with Tzuyu, the duo were really good friends. Momo thinks….they can never really tell with Tzuyu. But the younger girl hadn’t killed her yet so she took it as a good sign. Momo’s mate, Sana, was a idol that now took on a producer role - whenever Momo would go on break Sana would appear and they’d be all lovey dovey. It drove Tzuyu up the wall but she never said anything, she remembered what it was like to be like that. They spent the first part of their shift turning unknown alphas away, as time neared lunch Jihyo came to see how they were doing. Chaeyoung also joined them, she worked as a song writer in the company. They always came to join them at lunch time, mostly so Chaeyoung would know that Tzuyu ate something that day.

“Hey guys!” She greeted as she approached, “Good day so far?”

Tzuyu shrugged, “Couple teenagers tried sneaking in but nothing out of the ordinary.”

“Hmm,” The shorter girl hummed, “What are you having for lunch?”

“Sana’s coming with Dahyun, they’re bringing food!” Momo beamed excitedly,

“What about you, Tzu?” Jihyo asked,

“I had a big breakfast.” Tzuyu lied,

Jihyo squinted her eyes, looking to detect the lie in Tzuyu’s words but before she could find it two hands went over her eyes, “Guess who!”

“Knock it off, Jeong.” Jihyo smiled, turning and pecking her mate on the lips, “What’re you doing here?”

“Dahyun’s car broke down so I gave her and Sana a lift.” Jeongyeon smiled down at her,

“Momoring!” A high pitched voice squealed as an omega crashed into Momo’s side,

“Hello everyone!” Dahyun greeted walking over and kissing Chaeyoung’s cheek,

And now Tzuyu’s headache was back, she hated couples. She hated that they were happy when she wasn’t, it hurt her to admit it though - she really valued her connections with the girls around her, she should be happy that they were happy. Only she couldn’t, she’d only been given two years with her mate. They were the best years of her life, sometimes when she was having a rare good day she could justify that all the pain was worth it for those two years of complete happiness. The sight of the three in love couples before her caused the pangs of jealousy to strike into her heart. Jihyo must have seen Tzuyu’s face change because she immediately stepped away from Jeongyeon a little.

“Sorry Tzu, that was insensitive.”

Tzuyu sighed, “It’s fine, enjoy your time together.”

_It’ll end one day._

Then she heard it. It was faint but Tzuyu immediately hushed the others to see if she could hear it again. Sure enough she did, there were faint cries in the distance - they were screaming for help. Worried she was hearing things she looked at Momo who confirmed with a nod that she had also heard it. Alphas were instinctive to omegas crying for help, most of the time the calls were either ignored or alphas would go and join in but Tzuyu was not about to let this omega get hurt. She tore out the revolving door, ignoring her friends as they called her back. When she made it to the street she tried to pick up where the scent of fear was coming from, it was faint but she found it. Over time Tzuyu had become very good at tracking faint scents through busy areas, once she found the scent she took off down the street.

It got stronger with every step, the cries getting louder.

_“Get away from me!”_

She reached a dead end street and for a moment she didn’t know where her next step would go.

_“Get off!”_

The alley…

_“Help!!”_

It was coming from the alley.

Not even hesitating Tzuyu sped down the alley and tackled one of the attacking alphas to the ground, “Get away from her!”

There were four of them, three male and a female alpha all surrounding a shaken and visibly scared omega. Now Tzuyu was not the biggest alpha, nor was she the bravest but if she was about to get her butt whooped at least the omega could escape. She landed on top of one on the male alphas with a grunt, using the momentary shock to start hitting him. With every punch she zoned further away from consciousness letting the un-dealt with rage that was inside her bubble to the surface and take over. Once she felt the other alphas try and pull her off she turned and tackled them both to the floor whilst the female tried helping the beaten male up.

“Hey what’s your problem!?” One of them shouted, “We can share!”

“Like fuck you will!” Tzuyu pulled the one that said it (from now on called Douchbag 1#) to his feet and slammed him onto the wall, turning his head so he could see the trembling omega, “See that tattoo on her neck, she is NOT YOURS.”

Suddenly Tzuyu was pulled back to the floor, kicks and punches being landed on her over and over. Douchebag 2# making sure the omega stayed where she was. Tzuyu couldn’t feel a thing, only adrenaline rushing through her, but she made peace with whatever happened to her. Hopefully they’d get bored and kill her soon. But as she turned her head to look out of the alley and on to the street she thought she saw a familiar figure standing there, watching her with sad eyes. Reminding her of why she was there in the first place, if she died what would happen to that omega? So Tzuyu jumped up, ignoring the pain from the rib she was sure was broken and fought back. The anger and pain all fuelled into a rage induced smack down, Tzuyu growling in such a threatening manner that she was sure she heard the omega whimper with fear. Eventually Tzuyu managed to get the omega behind her, taking a protective stance.

“Fuck this, man!” Douchebag 3# growled, dragging her friends out of the alley,

As they ran out they barged past Momo, Sana and Jihyo, the older Japanese woman glaring when one of them eyed her mate as they went. Momo went over to check Tzuyu over whilst the two omegas tended to the frightened girl now curled in a ball on the floor. Jihyo knew the girl and told Sana to speak soft Japanese, she was actually the mate of Jihyo’s best friend - she walked out to the street to call her friend and tell her what happened. Tzuyu stepped away to calm herself but the moment she did she felt pain throb from…well everywhere. She winced.

“You good, Tzu?” Momo asked,

“I might need to go to the hospital.”

Suddenly a force hit her side and she let out a groan of pain, she looked down and saw the mystery omega. She was cuddling into her, seeking protection…which was strange seeing as the tattoo on her neck showed her as somebodies mate. Sana said something in Japanese and tried to pull her away but the girl squeezed tighter and replied quietly in Japanese. Tzuyu looked at Momo in question, the older girl shrugged - bewildered.

“She says you make her feel safe.”

“Mina…” Jihyo began as she approached, pausing at the state the poor maknae was in, “What’s happening?”

“She’s scared and is latching on to Tzuyu for…some reason.” Sana explained,

Jihyo took note of Tzuyu uncomfortable look and approached, “Mina, I called Nayeon - she’s on her way. I told her we were taking Tzuyu to the hospital so she can pick you up there, okay?”

The girl, that Tzuyu now knew as ‘Mina’, nodded but still refused to let go. When it became clear he had no intention of releasing the poor alpha, they just walked back to the company. Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung and Dahyun had stayed to hold down the fort and the duo were both equally confused by the sight of Tzuyu being cuddled by an omega. Jeongyeon was glad Jihyo was okay and reminded her that they had a meeting with their estate agents, they were planning to move house so that they could start having children. Momo also couldn’t drive Tzuyu to the hospital since someone had to stay and work security, so in the end Dahyun said she’d drive Tzuyu there and would drop Sana off on her way home. Chaeyoung also came, very concerned by her best friend who was beaten, bruised and appeared to have grown an omega out of her shoulder. Dahyun and Chaeyoung were in the front with the other three in the back.

“Tzuyu you need to stop doing that!” Chaeyoung scolded, “You can’t just rush off and get yourself nearly killed every week saving some omega.”

“Yes I can,” Tzuyu growled out, “I’m done arguing about this.”

At the growl Mina burrowed closer and without thinking Tzuyu let out her scent to comfort her. It was instinct, her inner alpha said to protect the omega and that’s what she was going to do. They managed to arrive and get Tzuyu booked in, Sana telling the receptionist that when a ‘Im Nayeon’ showed up to let them know. Tzuyu could guess that was Mina’s actual mate, as soon as she arrived Mina would cling to her instead. The group were told they had to wait outside while they checked Tzuyu over but since Mina refused to budge she was allowed in. They managed to part them long enough to do the xray but as soon as Mina was allowed back in she clung to the alpha once more. The awkward part was when they said Tzuyu had to remove her shirt so they could check the bruises, they’d got Mina to stay in her chair but Tzuyu could feel herself being watched. Safe to say she was glad that was over, now she just sat in the doctors office waiting for her results - Mina once more glued to her side, Tzuyu now having an arm round her. She felt a finger delicately tracing the words on her arm, guilt panged through her. This girl shouldn’t be cuddling with her, Mina had this Nayeon girl and Tzuyu….Tzuyu had Elkie.

“Okay Mrs. Chou…”

“Miss.” Tzuyu corrected automatically, “It’s Miss now.”

Mina looked at her, very confused. The doctor looked between them but continued, “Miss Chou, your friend asked me to let you know when a Miss Im Nayeon arrived, she’s in the reception now.”

“That’s you then.” Tzuyu said feeling relieved as she was finally released,

Mina smiled and stood, then hesitated. Before Tzuyu knew what happened, Mina had pecked her cheek, “Thank you for saving me.”

And then she left….

And Tzuyu felt empty…

_What the fuck…?_

_____

Tzuyu was panicking.

The week after she had met Mina had been quiet, easy, no drama. Tzuyu could go back to being emotionally dead inside and her friends had stopped giving her interrogations over why Mina had been so clingy. It had all been fine. Until Sana pointed out that her tattoo looked a little faded. Tzuyu hadn’t thought much of it, the tattoo was old it was bound to fade sooner or later. But not this much. Not to the point that Tzuyu could barely make the words out any more. She couldn’t lose this too…she couldn’t lose her last words. That was all she had, this couldn’t be stolen from her as well. It was almost as bad as losing her, the pain of having your heart ripped out. She had been given a few weeks off for her broken ribs and sprained wrist to heal, since she’d never had time off before Jihyo told her to finally use her vacation days.

So all she did was lay on her couch and watch bad television all day, in Elkie’s old hoodie with the last blanket that smelled like her. The scent was faint now but it helped a little. Sometimes, Tzuyu would close her eyes, inhale the old scent and pretend for a moment that she was still there. That she had just gone to get a drink or go to the bathroom. She’d wish herself back to their little home in Taiwan, but then Gucci would bark or a car would drive past and she’d open her eyes. Then she was back in her large empty house. Inevitably she’d begin sobbing to herself and Gucci would sense she was sad, jumping on her lap to comfort her. It’s why she never took vacations, when she was alone everything she’d shoved down bubbled up and she couldn’t stop it.

She’d been cycling through this the last few weeks, usually she could go for a run and clear her head but those stupid alphas broke her ribs so that was out. Instead she had just wallowed in her depression, come off her meds for a while and drowned herself in alcohol. In fact she had just reached for another bottle when she screamed, like actually screamed. Yesterday Elkie’s last words had disappeared completely causing her current spiral, so when she reached for the bottle and saw new words there she panicked.

Because there were new words there….

_Thank you for saving me._

This was bad, this was really bad. Ignoring for a moment that Mina had a mate, Tzuyu had already had hers! Why the hell was she getting another one? Was it even possible for this to happen? She’d never heard of anything like this before. Did Mina have a tattoo too? Did her own alpha see it? Was Tzuyu going to get her ass kicked again? It was fine, it was going to be fine, all she had to do was stay away from Mina. Besides - what’s the probability she’d even see her again? Seoul was a big place, there were lots of people. The likelihood of Tzuyu running into them again was almost impossible. Sure, when Mina left she felt sad, sure she kind of wanted to see her again, SURE she may have had a dream that Elkie gave her blessing but all of that was irrelevant! That part of Tzuyu’s life ended when Elkie died and she wasn’t going to entertain the idea of fate giving her a second chance.

So she avoided them….which wasn’t hard because she didn’t know who Nayeon was, what Mina’s last name was and she didn’t leave the house for another three weeks. It was her last day off, now that her ribs had healed she’d started taking her medicine and finally stopped crying all day. She was planning to take Gucci for a long walk, the small dog being her only reason for living at the moment. Tzuyu loved Gucci more than anyone else, no matter how shitty she was feeling she would always ensure that her favourite pup was fed and walked. Since she’d been slacking on the walks lately she thought her loyal pup deserved a nice long walk. As she went to get Gucci’s leash said dog began barking and snarling at the door. Tzuyu lowered the leash and walked carefully over, Gucci didn’t like new people. He was an old dog, very set in his ways. Just like she assumed it would, the doorbell went seconds later/.

Tzuyu opened the door and got punched straight in the face.

She took a step back and cupped her eye, “Ow! What the fuck!?”

“How’d you like that, Shithead!?” A voice snapped,

Tzuyu used her one good eye to study the woman before her, “Who are you?”

“My names Im Nayeon and you are apparently mated to MY mate.”

Now in Tzuyu’s head she had been envisioning a tall, muscular, alpha male who probably has less brains than biceps. What she was not expecting what this short, bugs bunny looking, beta yelling at her. Betas were rare, they weren’t as tough or dominant as alphas and they weren’t as submissive or nurturing as omegas. They were happily in between, Tzuyu’s mother had been a beta while her father had been an alpha so she knew a little bit about the differences between betas and omegas but still she had assumed that Mina’s mate would have been an alpha.

“You’re a beta?”

“So!?” Nayeon growled, “You alphas always think betas can’t look after omegas the way you can but guess what…WE’RE JUST AS GOOD!”

“I take it Mina has a tattoo now too?”

Nayeon was getting frustrated with Tzuyu’s bored tone, “She does. A lovely ‘Get away from her’ on her hip bone.” Nayeon crossed her arms, “Which by the way I found during a very intimate moment so thank you for that!”

Tzuyu tilted her head, “Wait so she still has your tattoo too, right?”

“Yes…?” Nayeon confirmed,

“Then you’re still her mate, you can have her.” Tzuyu shrugged,

Nayeon paused, “Wait…so you don’t want her?” Her arms falling by her sides, “But…she’s your mate.”

Tzuyu sighed, very frustrated by this conversation, “No she isn’t. She’s a mate. I had my mate, so you can have Mina. Been there done that and got the t-shirt!”

“It’s not as simple as that.”

“Yes it is.” Tzuyu snapped, “Have a nice day.”

She went to slam the door but Nayeon put her foot in the way, “No it really isn’t look at your arm.”

“Yes I know I have a tattoo of Mina.” Tzuyu groaned opening the door again,

“Other arm idiot.”

Tzuyu looked down and her world stopped.

“H-How is that possible!?”

“How would I know!?” Nayeon shouted, “All I know is that I have ‘What the fuck?’ on my wrist!”

“Well that’s a damn sight better than ‘How’d you like that, Shithead!?’.”

Tzuyu felt like shouting or kicking something over.

“So we’re three way mates…an alpha, a beta and an omega.” Nayeon summarised, more for herself than Tzuyu,

Tzuyu didn’t reply for a second, faintly she felt a hand on her shoulder but she knew it wasn’t real. It never was.

“I can’t do this.” Tzuyu sighed,

Nayeon looked up, as if really seeing her, seeing how bad she looked after weeks of isolation, “I shouldn’t have barged round here, Jihyo told me to wait but I just saw red and…..I shouldn’t have hit you I’m sorry.”

“I’d have hit me too.” Tzuyu shrugged, “But I really can’t do this now, I had my chance at this and whatever cruel joke is being played on me now…I’m sorry that it is affecting you and Mina. It’s unfair and I’m truly sorry but I’m not doing this now.”

Then Tzuyu slammed the door shut.

_____

Tzuyu knew that Jihyo wanted to talk to her about Nayeon but the older girl respected that she would talk to her when she was ready. Trying to talk to Tzuyu about her personal problems when she wasn’t ready was like getting blood out of a stone. She went to work every day, worked through her lunch break and went straight home again, not leaving any time for an accidental run in with her apparent mates. She had actually taken to talking to herself, true it was the first sign of madness but talking aloud to ‘Elkie’ helped her process things. It stopped her feeling so…alone. Her friends were a little concerned with this new found coping mechanism but if it worked it worked. Only Momo knew what had caused this new change in the younger girl, at least she was the only one Tzuyu had talked to in a moment of crisis.

“I think I heard of something like that happening back in Japan,” Momo had told her, leaning on the security podium, “Something to do with all betas and omegas needing an alpha.”

“So it is possible.”

“Maybe you should do research, try and find out why this happened.”

“I don’t want to know!” Tzuyu huffed, “I don’t want them…I want---”

“I know,” Momo sighed, “But maybe a second chance will be a good thing.”

Tzuyu just shrugged and walked off to check an alphas ID. Though the conversation was over, it never left Tzuyu’s mind. Were there more people like her out there? Even long after Tzuyu had walked in from work she had turned over the thought of their being others. Caving into the burning curiosity she went upstairs to her study and logged on to the computer. As she waited for it to load up she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and there was Elkie, smiling gently at her - eyes sad, they were always sad. Tzuyu could imagine her any way she liked but she could never imagine her eyes happy.

“What are you doing?” She asked, the familiarity of the Chinese language making Tzuyu feel more comfortable than she had been in a while,

Tzuyu sighed, “I have to know. If there are people out there like me…I have to find out if I can fix it.”

“Why do you want to fix it?” Elkie asked with a sigh, “You’re getting a chance to try again, to love again. Take it.”

“I can’t!” Tzuyu shouted, “You were my mate, you were my love and that’s it. I don’t want to try again because I had you and you were all I wanted. You’re the one I want to wake up seeing, you’re the one I want to spend my life with, you’re the one I want in my arms.”

“But you can’t hold me in your arms any more.” Elkie told her, “But Nayeon and Mina…you can hold them.”

Tzuyu’s computer beeped causing her attention to go to the blue login screen and when she turned back Elkie was gone. Tzuyu smiled a little, she always had to have the last word. After a few minutes Tzuyu had found a page which gave her all the information she wanted. Since Betas were rare there was only ever one beta mate for every alpha and omega. In fact usually betas were only mated to each other. However, sometimes alphas and omegas could have the same beta in their mate pool. Because all three had the genetics to mate with each other, if two mated they could still mate with the third. It was all very complicated but once Tzuyu got her head round it she began to connect the dots. She then looked into stories about mates who died prematurely, like Elkie. There were a lot of stories saying that eventually they found other potential mates and were able to move on, there were side affects like extra protectiveness and more intense heats/ruts. But that would never apply to Tzuyu since she had no intention of marking either of the women that she was apparently mated to.

She was up all night researching and when she walked into her shift the next day she looked exhausted. One of the other security guards became worried at how bad Tzuyu looked and radioed Jihyo. Jihyo was fed up, she had been watching Nayeon and Mina piece together what had been happening and struggling to know that there was someone else out there they were destined to be with. The worst part was that the stress had triggered Mina’s heat which had hit harder than usual and Nayeon couldn’t help her through it. Betas had less endurance than alphas. Watching her friends suffer hurt Jihyo and she couldn’t stand to see all three of them suffering. So finally having enough she called Tzuyu to her office.

“Hey, Ji,” Tzuyu said as she came in, “Need something?”

“Sit.”

Tzuyu knew better than to argue, plus she was exhausted.

Jihyo sighed, “Tzuyu you need to talk to Nayeon.”

“No I don’t.”

“You’re all suffering,” Jihyo sighed, “You’re a ghost, Mina’s feeling guilty for needing you and Nayeon doesn’t know how to help her. They’re lovely girls Tzu, they’ll be good for you and you’ll be good for them. You deserve this Tzuyu, why are you running away from it?”

“I’m not,” Tzuyu growled beginning to grow frustrated, “I don’t want to be involved.”

“But Tzuyu opening yourself up will be so good for you!”

“It wont be.”

“Why not!? Why can’t you just let yourself be happy!?” Jihyo was raising her voice now,

“I can’t be happy with them.” Tzuyu stood,

“Why not!?”

“I just can’t.”

“That’s not an answer!” Jihyo shouted,

“BECAUSE IT’S NOT HER!” Tzuyu finally shouted, Jihyo’s instinctively putting the desk between herself and the enraged alpha, sensing Jihyo’s fear Tzuyu calmed herself a little, “It’s not Elkie. People keep telling me to cheer up, move on but they don’t know how it feels. She wasn’t sick, she wasn’t in some sort of accident - she was taken away from me. I couldn’t save her, I couldn’t protect her. Do you know how that feels? To be so stupidly helpless, I was the one that was supposed to save her and I didn’t. Now because of some fucked up fate shit I have two instead of one - I COULDN’T PROTECT ONE HOW CAN I PROTECT TWO!?”

Then something in Tzuyu broke. She saw how scared Jihyo looked and now that everything was off her chest she had nothing to hide any more. There was a sob, it took both herself and Jihyo off guard. Jihyo was startled by the noise, Tzuyu was startled that it came from her. She was even more scared when she couldn’t stop, she just kept crying and crumpled to the floor. Never in her life had she cried in front of someone who wasn’t her mother. She didn’t know what to do and neither did Jihyo, so the omega walked over and wrapped the alpha in a hug. Letting Tzuyu cry into her shoulder, her office door opened and Momo ran in. She’d been radioed by Jihyo’s receptionist about shouting and crying from Jihyo’s office and had run up. She froze at the sight of Tzuyu on the floor, knowing Jeongyeon would hit the roof if Jihyo came home smelling like another alpha Momo took over. She hushed the girl gently as she broke down.

“I-I lost her Mo…she’s gone.”

“I know T, I know.”

_____

Tzuyu ended up back at Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s that night with the others, word had spread quick about Tzuyu’s breakdown and Chaeyoung had breathed a sigh of relief. Tzuyu had never talked openly about Elkie, ever. This was a long time coming, now that Tzuyu had let it all out they needed to prove nothing would change. Tzuyu couldn’t stand pity. She’d been there quite late when Jihyo appeared to remember something, she cursed loudly and told Tzuyu she had to leave right then. The younger girl had been….well confused but she didn’t question it. She’d been embarrassed about her breakdown, plus she had to go feed Gucci. All became clear when she walked into her house. Gucci didn’t greet her which was strange, usually the little dog would be yapping at her feet about now. There was also an unusual scent in the air, she looked down to see that the spare key had been used. Tzuyu frowned, that was meant to be under her welcome mat.

She put herself on high alert and walked into her living room. She was not expecting the two figures laying on her couch. Mina was laying on Nayeon, both girls fast asleep with Gucci curled up next to their legs. With a quick glance through the archway to the kitchen Tzuyu noted they had filled Gucci’s bowl and also left her some food on the counter. This had to have been Jihyo’s idea, Tzuyu would scold her tomorrow. Grabbing the food off the side Tzuyu sat at her kitchen table to eat, looking into her living room and watching the two girls as they slept. It had been a long time since there had been an omega in this house. Tzuyu watched as Mina’s chest rose and fell, she could feel her instinct telling her to get closer to the omega but Tzuyu stayed where she was. Her eyes drifted to Nayeon, the girl much cuter when she wasn’t yelling. It was strange, she didn’t want to protect Nayeon as much but she still felt her instincts telling her that Nayeon was hers.

She wasn’t jealous of them being together either.

It was in an alphas nature to be jealous, but Tzuyu wasn’t. In fact having them both here made her feel…happy. Like they were meant to be there, in fact she hadn’t felt like this since---no. No this couldn’t happen. Tzuyu rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes and when her hands fell away she saw Elkie at the end of the table. The alpha reached out to touch her before she remembered Elkie wasn’t really there…she never would be there.

“Go to them,” Elkie told her, “I want to see you happy.”

Tzuyu studied her for a second before standing, as she walked into the living room she felt the scents of her two mates wash over her. They were soothing, Tzuyu finally felt something other than the pain she had been holding on to the past few years. They were beautiful, Tzuyu could admit that, plus Gucci seemed to feel comfortable with them and Gucci didn’t like anyone. Tzuyu sighed, it was clear they needed to talk to her. But the doubts were strong in her mind, what if what happened to Elkie happened to Mina?

“Then Nayeon will also be there.” Elkie reasoned as she stood by the sofa,

“What if I can’t protect Nayeon?”

“You’ll learn from your mistakes.” Elkie told her, “You deserve this.”

“Do I?”

She was genuinely asking the figment of her imagination.

“Yes. You know you do.” Elkie smiled, then she pointed to the blanket (what had once been her blanket), “Now cover them up and go to bed.”

Tzuyu stood and lifted the blanket, smelling it once. The smell was nearly gone, fading away like the tattoo. She looked at Elkie, “I love you, I’ll always love you.”

“I love you too.”

Then she blinked and Elkie was gone.

But Tzuyu didn’t feel sad or empty, instead she covered Nayeon and Mina with the blanket, pecked their foreheads before she could stop herself and went up to her own bed.

_____

It was morning when Tzuyu woke up, someone was shaking her. She groaned and tried to turn over but whoever it was wouldn’t let her. When the memories of last night came back Tzuyu sat bolt upright and looked at an amused Nayeon. For a second Tzuyu just studied her face, she really was pretty.

“Morning,” Nayeon greeted, “Sorry for falling asleep before you got home, Jihyo told us she forgot we were going to be here.”

Tzuyu couldn’t speak.

“I hope you don’t mind but Mina’s making breakfast if you want it.” Nayeon’s smirk changed to a sad smile, “I know you said you couldn’t do this but I think we should at least talk about it over breakfast.”

Tzuyu sighed, the food did smell good, “Okay.”

Nayeon beamed and Tzuyu decided it was the prettiest smile she’d ever seen, “Okay!”

The beta led the alpha downstairs and into the kitchen where Mina was just dishing up some omelettes. The omega smiled shyly at Tzuyu and gave a little bow, Tzuyu awkwardly returned it before she was thankfully distracted by little paws on her leg. She scooped up Gucci and held him up, he liked to feel included. Once all the food was ready Tzuyu found some cutlery and the trio sat down to eat in an awkward silence, Gucci now on the floor in case someone dropped something.

“I never thanked you,” Nayeon started, “For saving Mina, you didn’t have to.”

“I did.” Tzuyu said, “She needed help.”

“I’m sorry for clinging to you like that,” Mina told her, blushing in a way that made Tzuyu want to coo at her, “I was really scared and you just seemed safe to me, like nothing bad would happen if I stayed with you.”

The talked idly for a little while, learning about each other. Nayeon, Tzuyu learnt, was an old college friend of Jihyo’s who now worked as a singing teacher. Mina was from Japan and had met when Nayeon was visiting Kobe a few years ago. The more the duo talked the more Tzuyu began opening up, they made sure to include her which Tzuyu appreciated. Mina was a lot like herself, awkwardly shy but in a way that Tzuyu found adorable. Mina would suddenly get excited about something, like her ballet school, going off on an excited tangent before getting embarrassed and stopping. Nayeon was how Tzuyu wished she could be, loud, confident and sure of herself. She kept the conversation going, asking about Tzuyu’s life or divulging into anecdotes. Tzuyu found she liked them both quite a bit, but kept reminding herself that they probably saw her a nuisance. Nayeon knew how to look after Mina and vice-versa - they didn’t need her.

“You’re tattoo’s changed.” Mina commented,

Tzuyu looked down to where Elkie’s last words had been, “Yeah. It happens after a while.”

“It’s why I got confused at first. I thought we both had mates and I was being hormonal.”

“What happened?” Nayeon asked gently,

Tzuyu cleared her throat, “She died, a few years ago.”

Both girls reached out and grabbed her hands that were clenched on the table. She felt her fists relax.

“If you don’t mind me asking…” Nayeon started, “How did she die?”

Tzuyu smiled sadly, “She went to the store on Christmas Eve for some milk, it was only at the end of our road and we knew the neighbours so we…I thought she’d be fine. It was late and my parents were there so I was distracted. Apparently some alphas from out of town cornered her….they…umm…”

“You don’t need to tell us any more.” Mina whispered, tears in her own eyes,

Tzuyu took a deep breath, “Anyway, the police came and told me what happened. That was it. No goodbye, no chance of knowing what was about to happen. Just ‘See you later’ on my arm.”

“I’m sorry Tzuyu.” Nayeon told her, wiping away a tear that Tzuyu had let loose,

“That’s why I can’t do it again,” Tzuyu confessed, “I can’t protect you.”

“You did the other day.” Mina reasoned gently,

“I was in the right place at the right time.”

“So what?” Nayeon scoffed, “You protected an omega you didn’t know, you got really hurt because of it. What’s the difference between that and protecting someone that’s yours?”

“I can’t lose anyone else.”

“You wont,” Mina told her, “There are three of us Tzuyu, three people looking out for each other. We can do things as slow as you need to but we want to try.”

“Why!? You don’t even know me.”

“You know the pull of your mate,” Nayeon said with a chuckle, “You can’t explain it but it’s there. When Mina went through her heat I’d never seen it hurt her so badly, nothing I did helped.”

“It did a little but the pain was so strong that I just…I needed you. My body was asking for you and Nayeon, it didn’t want Nayeon to go it just needed someone else.” Mina continued, “You made me feel safe that day, the same way Nayeon does. But lately we’ve both been pining and we need you.”

“We just want to try.”

_“You deserve this._ ”

“Okay.” Tzuyu said,

“Okay?” Nayeon smiled,

“We’ll try.”

_Sometimes things are better the second time around._


	2. A Year On

** **A Year On (NaMiTzu)** **

** **

_Thank you for saving me._

_How’d you like that, Shithead!?_

Tzuyu never knew how to feel about that second tattoo on her arm. While it was getting awkward holding the door open for people and seeing their reaction to the swearword on her arm, she never felt she had to hide it. Momo had burst into hysterics when Tzuyu had started showing her arms off over the summer. It had been just over a year since she’d got it and once she had agreed to try things with Mina and Nayeon she had never looked back. It had been difficult at first, Tzuyu was still dealing with the trouble of Nayeon having been around a lot longer than Tzuyu had. A beta guiding an alpha through their first time with an omega in heat hurt Tzuyu’s inner pride. While her logical brain knew it was only because Nayeon had found her first, her primitive brain (which was were her instincts lay) hated that she had been beaten to her own mate by a beta.

She didn’t feel that way to often now but it still cropped up occasionally.

But still, Nayeon had been Tzuyu’s saviour also. In the beginning she was the one who learnt when Tzuyu was uncomfortable and would make a big effort to talk through anything Tzuyu was concerned about. They’d spent many nights up talking and soon Nayeon had Tzuyu wrapped round her finger in the same way Mina had them both. She was also the reason Tzuyu was allowed to keep Elkie’s picture. While alphas were mainly known to be jealous, omegas were just as bad. Though they reacted differently to alphas, who would fight the threat, they would get quiet and extremely clingy. When it was really bad they would sometimes jump their alpha, which did happen once (not that Tzuyu had complained). When the trio began getting serious, which was when they decided Tzuyu was finally ready to spend Mina’s next heat with her, Mina had hidden the picture. Tzuyu had gone mad looking for it and when she finally found it in the trash she had asked Mina why she had thrown it.

Mina didn’t want to share her alpha with anyone except Nayeon, so having this photo next to Tzuyu’s bed of the omega who got there before she did made her unhappy. In the same way it hurt Tzuyu’s pride that Nayeon and Mina had been with each other first, knowing that she wasn’t the only omega Tzuyu had been with also hurt Mina. Truth was Elkie made Mina jealous, she was Tzuyu’s first love and having her photo up, staring at them as they woke up each morning…it grated on her. In the end Nayeon had pulled Mina aside to try an explain why Tzuyu wouldn’t get rid of the picture, it had nothing to do with their relationship. Tzuyu was still in love with Elkie and she always would be, no question, but she loved them too and Mina had to trust that. Nayeon did. In the end they reached a compromise, Elkie’s photo was now in Tzuyu’s study on the desk.

But all that said as Tzuyu awoke that morning with two beautiful girls in her arms she felt happier than she had ever felt. Mina was tucked under her chin and Nayeon had her head laying on her other shoulder, both holding hands on Tzuyu’s stomach. The younger watched them sleep for a moment, Nayeon was talking quietly in her sleep while Mina was still. If Tzuyu could move an inch she would have taken a picture, she tried to move her feet but Gucci had taken up residence there meaning Tzuyu was officially pinned down. Gently Tzuyu removed herself from Mina and whispered for Nayeon to let her go, Nayeon was a heavy sleeper so detached herself unconsciously and cuddled the pillow.

“Gucci,” Tzuyu whispered, the little dog looking up and cocking his head, “Wanna go for a walk?”

Gucci’s little tail wagged and he was off downstairs like a shot. Managing to escape bed she got into her running gear, she always took Gucci with her on her morning run and would walk him once more before she went to bed as well. Usually Nayeon would join her and occasionally they’d get Mina out with them too but usually that’d be Tzuyu and Nayeon’s private time. Both of their instincts told them that the omega was the one who needed protection and looking after, occasionally that meant they’d both focus on Mina too much. So their private time every evening walk meant they could focus on each other since Mina was safe at the house.

As Tzuyu walked down the stairs she tried to ignore the boxes of Christmas decorations left out in the living room. She hated Christmas. Distracting herself with putting Gucci’s harness on and then attaching the lead, Tzuyu checked the weather - it was freezing outside. There was a park down the road so she would only keep him on until she got there, due to the time of year Tzuyu would take longer on her runs due to needing more time to think. She always missed Elkie at Christmas, she always missed Elkie to be honest but as Christmas was when she…passed on it made everything hurt more. Running helped her process things, plus it was part of Gucci’s care taking and Tzuyu loved that little dog.

When Mina woke up she felt sad that Tzuyu wasn’t there, however once she realised Gucci wasn’t guarding them on the alphas orders she put two and two together. She nudged Nayeon awake and got her morning kiss, then the duo got up to start their day. Mina was due on heat soon and so she was extra clingy with both her mates, therefore when she got dressed she wore Tzuyu’s hoodie and Nayeon’s shirt underneath. It meant that when she went and sat on the couch she could tuck her head inside and smell them both. Nayeon went to make breakfast, setting a water bottle on the side knowing Tzuyu always forgot hers. For a while Mina helped her but eventually she migrated to the living room and looked at the boxes of decorations.

They really needed to put those up today.

Mina sighed, she loved Christmas but Tzuyu refused to even discuss the day. It took all of their….convincing to get her to carry down the decorations. Getting her to put them up was even more difficult. Tzuyu had always been quite closed off but over time she began opening up more and more to them, they thought they were making progress…until December arrived and Tzuyu closed herself off all over again. She would pretend to be normal but if Nayeon didn’t remind her the younger girl wouldn’t eat. She wasn’t the most clingy but lately she’d hug them extra tightly on the occasions she did so. She was just functioning, not living.

“We need to get these decorations up.” Mina called over to Nayeon,

“I know,” Nayeon hummed, “We’ll do it today when Tzuyu goes to work.”

“That’s probably the best plan.” Mina sighed, “Do you think we can get her to enjoy Christmas?”

Nayeon walked over and set a mug of hot chocolate down in front of her, “All we can do is show her we aren’t going anywhere.”

Mina nodded and pecked Nayeon’s lips before letting her go back to preparing breakfast. Mina pulled up the hood on Tzuyu’s hoodie and tightened it so that it closed over her face. The mixed scents comforted her so that she could relax until both her girls were home with her. Thankfully, she soon heard the door open and Gucci’s little paws scampering to the kitchen for a drink. Pulling down the hood she beamed at Tzuyu as the alpha walked in, she was sweating from her run and was downing the contents of her water bottle. When she lowered the bottle she met the omegas eyes and Mina extended her arms out. Tzuyu walked over and let Mina cuddle her, wrapping her own arms round her and kissing her head - reminding herself that she hadn’t gone anywhere. On Mina’s side she was only happy when both her girls were home, she only released Tzuyu when the girl commented she needed to greet Nayeon but made her promise to come straight back.

Tzuyu walked into the kitchen and immediately spotted Nayeon cooking with her back to her, she walked forward and wrapped her arms around the beta’s waist. She watched Nayeon stop cooking and felt her fall back into her embrace a little. It was strange Tzuyu’s instinct had adjusted to having two mates, while she always paid more attention to the omega (who required it) Tzuyu always knew that Nayeon needed it too. Whenever she greeted Mina she would have to greet Nayeon as well and vice-versa. In the beginning there was a small power struggle, Nayeon wasn’t ready to relieve her position as the dominant partner and Tzuyu’s inner alpha needed dominance. They clashed a little until they were able to find a middle ground, or at least until they realised that Mina’s instincts had changed so that she could tell who she needed for what. Nayeon was for comfort and Tzuyu was for protection, they were okay with that because they realised they could switch roles for each other.

Nayeon could protect Tzuyu from herself and Tzuyu could comfort Nayeon when she worried about Mina.

“You’re sweaty.” Nayeon told her,

“Good morning to you too.” Tzuyu replied, kissing her neck,

Nayeon chuckled and turned in Tzuyu’s arms to face her. The older girl smiled and pecked her lips, Tzuyu hummed, “Thought I was sweaty?”

“Yeah well,” Nayeon sighed, wrapping her arms round Tzuyu’s neck, “I guess I missed you.”

“Gee thanks.”

Suddenly, another head popped between them. Mina was feeling left out and so she decided to join them, much to the amusement of the other two. She still had the hood up so Tzuyu gently pulled it down as Mina snuggled herself between them. The other two chuckled as the clingyness Mina only showed to them in these private moments made an appearance. The first thing Tzuyu had noticed when the relationship had begun was that she and Mina were a lot alike. They were both quite and reserved until they felt comfortable, for Mina it was because she was shy while Tzuyu was just a reserved character. Nayeon was the opposite: loud, brash, confident. Tzuyu might be the alpha but Nayeon was in charge - she had Tzuyu wrapped round her little finger and Mina naturally looked to her for protection and guidance. Nayeon, out of the three, was the one who would demand constant attention and affection. Tzuyu would very rarely ask for such things unless she was particularly distressed. But Mina was only clingy in the safety of their home.

“I think someone felt left out.” Nayeon quipped,

“Only a little.” Mina blushed, nose wrinkling cutely when Nayeon pecked it,

The other two chuckled again before Nayeon shooed the duo out so she could finish breakfast. Tzuyu lay back on the couch and Mina lay cuddled up on top of her, Gucci jumping up to curl by their feet. The alpha wished they could stay like that all day, drag Nayeon over to join them and just cuddle, but she had work in a few hours. Plus, tonight they were going to her work Christmas party. This would actually be the first year Tzuyu had gone. The other years it had always been too….painful so she bailed. The pain was still there but it wasn’t as heart shattering this year, she was definitely not as lonely. She was actually excited to go this year, finally she could show off her mates the same way everyone else got to. Tzuyu would be working right up until the party started so the other two offered to bring her dress with them when they arrived.

“What time are they getting here?” Momo asked,

“Dead on seven.”

“Really? Dead on?”

“Well Mina likes being early and Nayeon likes to be late so between the two of them they’ll get here right on time.”

Momo stared at her, “Was…Was that a joke? You make jokes now?”

“Not if you’re going to make a big deal when I do.” Tzuyu replied rolling her eyes,

Momo smiled, even though it had been a year the older girl still hadn’t met Tzuyu’s girlfriends. She vaguely remembered Mina from the incident in the alleyway, but since Tzuyu was a very private person, she hadn’t introduced her lovers to her friends yet. Jihyo and Jeongyeon had met them back when Mina and Nayeon were just a couple but they’d yet to see the trio as a thruple. They’d been placing bets on what Tzuyu would be like within the confines of a relationship. If she’d drop her stone faced persona and become a pile of mush, whether she was the jealous type or the protective type. Tonight the group would get their answer and Momo was glad, mostly because it would stop Sana asking about it EVERY TIME Momo wanted to….cuddle. As Tzuyu predicted dead on 7pm Mina walked into the office with a garment bag, Momo watched with a grin as Tzuyu’s usually cold gaze warmed and a small smile spread across her face. Mina’s own dress covered by a trench coat, Tzuyu was irritated to learn she couldn’t see her omegas dress yet.

“Hey!” Mina greeted with a small smile, “Nayeon’s parking the car.”

Tzuyu went to hug Mina before she remembered Momo was there. Mina sent her a teasing look and handed her the garment bag. Then, with Tzuyu’s hands occupied, she was up on her tiptoes to kiss Tzuyu hello. Laughing at the blush that spread over her face as wolf whistles erupted behind her. Momo had radioed Jihyo the second she had seen Mina on the CCTV and they’d quickly got the word round so that all the girls were gathered by the security podium when Tzuyu turned round. Jihyo, Chaeyoung and Momo all began making kissy faces at them and for a second, a short second but still a second, Tzuyu wondered how easy it would be to kill the three of them.

“You should go change.” Mina told her, “Nayeon should be here by the time you’re out.”

Tzuyu looked around to make sure no one could hear her, “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I’ll stay with Jihyo and Momo, okay?”

Tzuyu was surprised that she hesitated, Momo was one of the closest things she could call a friend, it shocked her that she was worried about leaving Mina alone with someone she trusted. It made her feel…bad. Momo had proven her loyalty to Tzuyu time and time again so why was the idea of her and Mina alone so much of a threat. It made no logical sense, Momo had a mate - Tzuyu had absolutely no reason to be threatened. But she was.

“Stay with Jihyo.” Tzuyu growled out lowly,

Mina raised an eyebrow but nodded, “Okay, you go get dressed.”

Tzuyu nodded and went to the changing room. She was still a little shaken by her own jealousy and thought that some peace and quiet would do her some good. Almost as soon as she’d gone Nayeon was round the corner, she noticed Mina was standing next to an unknown alpha and Nayeon found herself glaring. That is until she heard a squeal, an omega blurred past her and tackled the alpha. Relief flowed through her when she saw the alpha focus all her attention on to the bubbly omega chattering excitedly in her arms. Once the threat was neutralised she greeted Jihyo and began cuddling Mina, her own omega blushing and snuggling into her. A receptionist came over to take their coats and both girls looked over each others dresses….they’d done the exact same thing at home but this time the dresses would have to stay on.

“You must be Nayeon!” Sana chirped, “I’m Sana and this is Momo.”

Introductions were made and soon Jeongyeon and Dahyun wandered in. All the girl’s were dressed in their party clothes, looking stunning as always and when Tzuyu rounded the corner all dressed up for the first time that any of them had witnessed. She looked like a model, long legs, stunning dress, stunning face. Nayeon vaguely contemplating finding a cupboard to drag her mates in to for twenty minutes. She looked equally as enamoured by their dresses also, she stopped for a second and looked them over. Sana commenting that it was like watching the discovery channel, only gayer. Jihyo ushered everyone to where the party was being held, giving the trio privacy. Plus seeing all three of them together, looking at each other like that, brought back memories of graphic stories Nayeon had told her. Unable to look her security guard in the eyes she quickly took everyone away. Once they were alone in the foyer, Nayeon walked over and kissed Tzuyu. The taller girl hummed and returned the kiss before parting.

“You look gorgeous.” Tzuyu complimented before looking at Mina also, “You both do.”

“Have you seen yourself?” Nayeon smirked,

“Not really I had to get changed in the janitors closet.”

“Well you look beautiful.” Mina smiled pecking her cheek,

After their moment Tzuyu led the way to the large hall in which the party was being held. The evening started off well. Tzuyu found herself being more social and engaging, talking to people she’d known for years with such new found joy pouring from her that it made these people smile. Jihyo especially took note of how she danced with both girls, she would dance properly with Nayeon and Mina was squeezed in the middle. As Jihyo was the witness to Tzuyu’s breakdown last year it was refreshing to see the girl so…happy. It was also interesting to see how Tzuyu could leave the two of them to talk to Momo without any hint of jealousy between them.

“You three are so cute!” Sana gushed when Tzuyu approached,

The younger just blushed and looked down, too happy to keep up her mask.

“It’s nice,” Momo smiled, holding Sana to herself, “You’re not hurting any more, I’m happy for you.”

“I’m…happy too.” Tzuyu confirmed,

“TZUYU-NIM!” A voice called and a group of excited omegas swarmed her,

They were trainees Tzuyu looked after a lot, they liked her because she kept them safe and (minus Momo) the other alpha security guards could come off predatory during their heats but Tzuyu was so numb to all that she made them feel protected. A number of them had tried to get Tzuyu to help them through their heats, they used to try Momo but Sana nipped that in the bud…and ripped their extensions out. This was something both Mina and Nayeon knew, so at the sight of THEIR alpha being surrounded by those omega bitches both let out growls.

Tzuyu on her part was just being polite, it was her job to look after these girls if they thought more into it that was disappointing for them. The omegas mostly told her about how their training was going and how the dances were getting more difficult, some asked if Tzuyu wanted to feel how all the fancy leg work had tightened their thigh muscles. Mina watched the display and felt something change, sometimes when an omega felt their alpha was pulling away from them their heat would trigger prematurely to lure them back. This was sometimes helpful to the alpha to know how to keep their omega happy, however in a room crowded with alphas and betas it was not a good thing.

“Nayeon…” Mina whispered, they had been in the position to dance together while watching Tzuyu being flirted with,

Nayeon turned to look at her, “What’s wrong?”

One sniff of the air gave her the answer. Nayeon began to panic, Tzuyu was to far away but Nayeon didn’t want to risk walking Mina past any more alphas. She wasn’t about to leave her there either, it didn’t help that Mina was still jealous of the omegas crowding their mate meaning the scent was only getting stronger. Nayeon tried to soothe her but it wasn’t working and now a few alphas in the room were eyeing her. Luckily, while Tzuyu was to far, Chaeyoung and Dahyun noticed what was happening and offered to watch Mina for a moment. Nayeon looked hesitant, she didn’t want to leave Mina with an alpha she didn’t know. Dahyun took a few steps away so that she wasn’t crowding Mina and let Chaeyoung look after her as she observed, Nayeon was happy with that and began walking quickly over to Tzuyu.

However, when she was halfway there she felt Mina getting scared. She could sense that something had caused Mina to feel unsafe so she immediately turned round. There was a large male alpha dancing way to close to her, grinding on her while Chaeyoung was distracted watching Dahyun. With Tzuyu out of action for the moment Nayeon had to make herself the alpha Mina needed in that moment. She marched over and used her strength to pull the male alpha away, Mina immediately hiding behind her. Dahyun ran to get Tzuyu as Nayeon faced off with the large alpha.

“Excuse me that’s my mate.” Nayeon growled, used to facing alphas for her omega,

“Pfft,” The alpha scoffed, “A beta? Please…”

“I’m asking you nicely to leave her alone, she’s mine.”

“Don’t worry baby,” He smirked, cupping her chin with greasy hands, “Plenty of me for both of you, omegas are fun but I like the fight betas give me.”

Nayeon shoved him away from her and he let out a loud growl, when he propelled his fist into her stomach she let out a loud cry - Mina whimpering. Nayeon hit the floor with a thud and the alpha went to grab Mina’s arm only for him to be tackled to the floor. Tzuyu looked terrifying, her eyes were lit with a fire that scared anyone who wished to intervene. With strength nobody knew the thin girl had she lifted the male alpha off the floor and slammed him on to a pillar by his neck.

“Back off.” She growled out,

The male alpha tried to choke out a response but judging by the purple/red hue that was getting brighter and brighter on his face, Tzuyu wasn’t giving him any room to breathe. A hand landed on her shoulder, Momo was the only one brave enough to try and calm the furious alpha.

“Tzuyu let him go, Jihyo will punish him but you have to let him go.”

But Tzuyu didn’t want to, she wanted to see the light in his eyes go out for trying to take what was hers. These were not thoughts Tzuyu had often but she had dreamed of doing it shortly after Elkie had been killed. She wanted to make the alphas that killed her suffer for what they did and this fury had made an untimely comeback. Her grip tightened, the male trying desperately to claw her hands off. Sensing the mood wasn’t changing Jeongyeon also began to intervene, trying to gently release Tzuyu’s grip from around the male’s neck.

“Tzuyu,” Momo whispered to her gently, “Mina needs you right now, so does Nayeon. Go to them.”

The mention of her mates got through to Tzuyu and with a growl she dropped the alpha to the floor. Jihyo immediately came over to kick him out, Jeongyeon ensuring she kept a distance from Tzuyu. Immediately Tzuyu searched the crowd for where Mina was keeping Nayeon upright and flew over to them. Mina’s heat hit her like a truck and the dots connected, she had looked over to see him hit Nayeon but she hadn’t known what had gone on beforehand. She grabbed both their hands and dragged them out, not caring about the scene she had just caused. They didn’t speak until they got home, Tzuyu immediately checking over Nayeon’s stomach. The bruise there was large and dark, Tzuyu tended to it and kissed it gently. They tended to Mina’s heat, Tzuyu losing herself halfway through causing her to be a lot rougher not that either of them minded.

The next morning Tzuyu woke up later than usual, she was in bed alone. As Mina was in heat so were Nayeon and Tzuyu, therefore they would all be crying out for each other. With this in mind it was no surprise that Tzuyu was downstairs mere minutes after waking. She walked into the kitchen and cuddled into Nayeon’s back, the older girl chuckling as Tzuyu left little kisses up and down her neck.

“You’re clingy today.”

“Just want you to know you’re mine.”

Nayeon hummed and turned round, kissing Tzuyu gently, “I thought you were going to kill him yesterday…”

“So did I.” Tzuyu sighed looking at there joined hands,

Sensing this wasn’t a topic to be discussed without all of them Nayeon changed the subject, “We decorated.”

Tzuyu hummed looking around at all the Christmas decorations, “It’s nice.”

“It would’ve been better if you’d helped…”

Tzuyu sighed and cuddled her, pecking her forehead, “I’m sorry, Christmas is just--”

“A bad time for you, I get it - we both do.” Nayeon smiled, “We just want you to focus a bit more about making happier memories, rather than fixating on the sad ones.”

“Okay, I’ll try.” Tzuyu chuckled lightly, “I should take Gucci for a walk, poor guy’s been so patient.”

“Oh! Mina already took him….”

“WHAT!?” Tzuyu let go of her, “It’s Christmas eve! She’s in heat! Why would you let her go alone?”

“Relax,” Nayeon tried to soothe, “She’ll be fine. It’s still early, nobody will be out yet plus Gucci’s mini-you he’ll protect her.”

“No, no!” Tzuyu was panicking, “Elkie…Elkie was…..Mina…..I’m going to go get her.”

Nayeon kept a grip on Tzuyu’s arm, “Tzuyu you need to trust her, she’ll come home and you’ll see that you don’t need to be scared of losing us. What happened was horrible, but it’s rare. Trust me, trust Mina.”

Tzuyu still looked uncomfortable but Nayeon led her to the couch and sat her down, a moment later she produced breakfast and once they were done she settled on to Tzuyu’s lap. She straddled her and buried her head into Tzuyu’s neck. Tzuyu held her close and Nayeon just kept leaving little kisses on her neck to calm her. She could feel Tzuyu’s fear begin to lessen the more she comforted her and Nayeon felt herself warm at the idea. For betas who mated alphas they shared the omegas need to please them, when they knew their alpha was happy (and they were the cause) it made them happy. It was the same way they felt protective of omegas. Nayeon had hated it at first, relying on Tzuyu for comfort and wanting to make her happy. She wasn’t used to playing the submissive role, but eventually she came to love Tzuyu and none of that stuff mattered any more.

A flash drew them back to reality.

Mina giggled as she lowered her phone, “You two looked so cute.”

Gucci, feeling jealous, started pawing at Nayeon trying to get her off of his Tzuyu. With a chuckle Nayeon did so, pecking Mina’s cheek as she went to get dressed. Mina smiled at Tzuyu as the younger girl fussed Gucci, eventually he padded off to get some water and Tzuyu was able to stand. She looked at Mina with a rather cold expression.

“What’s wrong?”

Tzuyu said nothing but did pull Mina into her embrace, “Never scare me like that again.”

She kissed Mina fiercely, the omega letting out a surprised noise. Tzuyu didn’t register it, to focused on how soft Mina’s lips were, feeling them when she nibbled gently on her lower lip. Mina was here, she had come home. She wasn’t hurt, it wasn’t the police telling her something awful, it was Mina and she was home safe and sound. Soon Nayeon would come down the stairs and join them, since Mina was in heat things would escalate until they ended up in the bedroom. In a few months Mina and Nayeon would reveal that their antics that night had impregnated them both and Tzuyu would panic and faint at the idea of being a mother but all that could wait for now.

Because Tzuyu wanted to stay in this moment, because in this moment she felt love and trust and a million things she had never thought she’d feel again. So she was going to bask in it, even if it only lasted tonight, she wanted to remember it forever. Though if she did one day forget it wouldn’t matter…

Because Nayeon and Mina were always there to remind her.


	3. Fairytale of Seoul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - Christmas present for Lifewithoutmichaeng and Day 4 of 12 Days of Ficmas!
> 
> To find the other updates check Twitter: @Elcten

****

** **Fairytale of Seoul** **

** **

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring not even a--

“WAHHHH!”

Tzuyu was up like a shot, groggily rubbing sleep from her eyes as she got up off the sofa. While her left hand wiped the sleep gunk from her eye, her right clutched on to the currently wailing baby monitor. The alpha sighed and walked upstairs to where her study once was (it had since been moved to the basement to make room for the newborns), inside the room were two cribs at opposite sides of the rooms. Both cribs held crying pups, sobbing. The cries lessened slightly when they smelt their sire close to them but they were still awake and wailing. Rather than turn on the main lights and risk making things worse Tzuyu turned on the little Christmas tree that stood in the corner. It would be the girls’ first Christmas and she was so excited to show them the world. Finally Tzuyu was excited to be celebrating the holiday.

The alpha sighed and walked over to the crib on the left, reaching in to lift Nako out and took her to where her sister lay. Placing her down next to Yena, Tzuyu began rocking the crib gently trying to soothe them. It was late and Tzuyu had work early in a few hours, two screaming children would mean she definitely wouldn’t get any rest before her shift. The girls had been fed and changed earlier, they shouldn’t need either again so that meant the source of their tears must have been something else.

Tzuyu realised it was probably because their other mothers were out that evening. Mina had gone to attend a ballet showcase her school was putting on and probably going for drinks after and Nayeon was caring for her grandmother who had become ill. This was the first night Tzuyu had been left with her pups, usually she had someone to help her but tonight she had been thrown in the deep end and they wouldn’t stop crying.

“Shh,” Tzuyu hushed, “Come on girls, it’s late…”

They did not stop though, giving Tzuyu a headache as she released more of her scent in an attempt to comfort them. It seemed to work on Nako who had always been a Mama’s girl, stopped crying and instead stared tearfully up at her sire. Tzuyu could laugh, it was bad enough when Nayeon and Mina announced their simultaneous pregnancies. Imagine Tzuyu, poor alpha Tzuyu, having to run to various stores at odd times of night not to just feed the weird cravings of one mate but two. The guys at the corner store would think it was hilarious when they’d see Tzuyu three or four times a night for different things.

Still, Tzuyu loved her pups more than she thought she could love anything. She had said before that she would fight for Nayeon and Mina but she’d die for her pups. It was instinct, her pups were the most vulnerable thing in her life and so she, as the alpha, was extremely protective. It would lessen some as they aged, but for now they were Tzuyu’s main focus.

“Good girl, Nako.” Tzuyu smiled down at the younger pup,

Nako was the pup Mina gave birth to and like her mother she was relatively quite a quiet and passive child. She had been born premature and so was somewhat smaller than her sister but after the scare Tzuyu had over seeing her youngest in an incubator shortly after birth she would take a small child over none at all. Mina’s pregnancy had been easy up until that point so the premature delivery threw them a bit. They hadn’t realised how different omega and beta pregnancies were, especially where Tzuyu was concerned.

For example, with Mina, Tzuyu became extra protective. She was naturally, but when her pup was in Mina’s stomach even Nayeon could spark little bouts of jealousy which had never happened before. Because Mina was an omega, Tzuyu wouldn’t let any other alpha or beta close to her apart from Nayeon and even then it still made her uncomfortable at times. At one point Tzuyu had attacked Momo, her closest friend, over it.

_The company were having an event down town and Tzuyu was doing security._

_She had one eye on the party, not wanting to get too distracted, but the other eye was stuck to her two pregnant girlfriends. Tzuyu knew that Nayeon wouldn’t let anything happen to Mina and vice versa but she still found herself worrying._ _There were a lot of people here that she didn’t know and she definitely didn’t trust them around her mates. Sana would be attending the event as well and hopefully once the duo weren’t alone Tzuyu would feel a bit more comfortable about leaving them by themselves. Until then she kept a constant eye on Mina. Nayeon would be able to handle herself, but as Mina was omega and pregnant she was extra vulnerable._

_There were a lot of female omegas hanging round Tzuyu too which meant Nayeon and Mina were also watching their alpha like a hawk. Whenever a new omega got too close, they would fight the urge to run over and keep the bitch away. Due to the pregnancy they were extra sensitive at the thought of the sire of their pups being too close to un-mated omegas. Tzuyu was loyal but sense wasn’t much use when you’re pregnant. One omega in particular kept hanging round but Tzuyu was too oblivious to notice, Mina did though._

_“Tzuyu-ssi,” The omega grinned, “You look nice.”_

_“Thanks.” Was the short reply,_

_“You been working out?”_

_“No.”_

_Despite Tzuyu not contributing to the conversation, from across the room all Mina could see was an un-mated omega touching her alpha. She let out a growl, prompting Nayeon to grab her hand. Last time this happened Mina’s heat had been prematurely brought on, with her carrying a pup she couldn’t go into heat but the memory was enough to concern the beta. Suddenly, a new omega popped into vision. Sana smiled and ran over to hug them both._

_“You’re both glowing!” Sana told them,_

_Momo trotted up behind her mate with a friendly smile, “How are you both?”_

_“Fine overall, the pups are healthy thank god but Mina’s unhappy with that omega crowding Tzuyu.” Nayeon said with a sigh, “I don’t like it either.”_

_Momo turned to look at where Tzuyu was ignoring said omega and chuckled, “Tzuyu’ll find an excuse to make her leave eventually.”_

_“I’m just annoyed she doesn’t tell this girl--oh!” Mina’s hand flew to her stomach,_

_“Oh?” Nayeon held her arm worried, “You alright?”_

_“Y-Yeah, sorry, the pup’s kicking.” Mina chuckled,_

_Nayeon placed her hand to the omega’s stomach, “They’re beating you up in there!”_

_Mina grinned and Nayeon pecked her softly._

_“Can I feel?” Sana asked, bouncing on her heel,_

_Mina nodded and the other omega placed her hands on her stomach, “Aww..Momoring I want one!”_

_“Thanks for that guys.” Momo joked,_

_“Feel her tummy, the little baby kicks! Then say you don’t want one!” Sana whined,_

_“May I?”_

_“Of course!”_

_Momo took her mates place and placed a hand on the spot Sana’s had previously occupied, she smiled as she felt the little thumps from inside, “That is really cute….”_

_There was suddenly a growl and Momo’s hand was yanked away. Tzuyu shoved her back, not enough to send her flying but enough to jostle her a little._

_“Woah!” Momo steadied herself, “Tzuyu relax, your pup was kicking and Mina let me feel--”_

_Tzuyu shoved her again when Momo stepped forward._

_“Tzuyu!” Nayeon scolded, “Stop it!”_

_“That’s right. MY pup. MY mate. Don’t touch her.” Tzuyu growled,_

_Two hands went up to make peace, “Okay, okay she’s yours Tzu. It’s okay.”_

_Tzuyu had never gone for Momo like this but the latter knew not to take it personally, she’d never had a pup and she didn’t like other alphas around Sana at the best of times. The elder alpha backed off a little, putting space between herself and Mina. Nayeon pulled Tzuyu to her, trying to get her to stop acting the way she was. Instead Tzuyu wrapped Mina in a hug, she began to relax when she knew her pup was safe. After a moment her hands went to Mina’s belly, feeling the last few kicks of her pup before it settled again. She looked to Nayeon and moved her hands over her beta mates stomach, checking she too was okay. Only when she knew both girls were okay did she fully relax and turn sheepishly to Momo._

_“Sorry,” She sighed, “I just saw an alpha touching my mate and I--”_

_“Got protective,” Momo shrugged, she got it, “It’s fine. I should’ve realised it wasn’t the best idea to do it without your okay.”_

_Mina was quiet as much as she wanted to chastise the alpha, she knew that omega bitch was watching and so deliberately cuddled into Tzuyu’s side. Eyes not leaving her rivals, Tzuyu was hers and Nayeon’s. Nobody else’s…..okay maybe still somewhat Elkie’s but besides the three of them Tzuyu was no to be shared. This would continue throughout Mina’s pregnancy, to the point where even Nayeon found herself unable to leave Mina for too long without the girl getting jealous of whoever she was out with._

It was kind of funny, Mina never was the jealous type until she was carrying their pup and then all of a sudden she began getting very possessive - especially of Tzuyu. They joked that this was why Nako was so attached to her sire, Mina’s extra jealousy was just Nako wanting her Mama all to herself. Tzuyu chuckled at the memory, she loved both her girls…maybe the one that was crying may not have been her favourite at that moment though. Baby Yena was still screaming and Tzuyu didn’t know what to do. She decided to try holding the upset pup, picking her up gently to rock her back and fourth. Hushing her as she did so, only for Nako to start wailing again because she felt ignored. Moving Yena into one arm she picked up Nako as well and decided to go down to where her study now was.

It was the only room in the house that was warm and had all three scents in, the living room would have also been a good choice only Tzuyu knew she’d fall asleep on the sofa. Sitting at her desk would keep her awake, hopefully. She sat on her office chair, gently humming to the crying girls. They weren’t exactly screaming any more but they were still crying and that was enough to hurt Tzuyu’s heart. Tzuyu looked at the photo on her desk, to the other person that hurt her heart. The photo of Elkie on her office desk sat next to one of Mina and Nayeon. She liked having all her girls in one place.

“You’d know what to do,” Tzuyu said, “I feel completely useless. I’m out of my depth, El.”

The picture didn’t answer back but Tzuyu still smiled.

“Part of me wishes we could have had this,” Tzuyu admitted, “A bigger part though wouldn’t want to give up this reality. Is that a bad thing?”

No reply.

“I wouldn’t give any of my girls up for anything. I love all of you too much.”

Two chubby hands grabbed her face as Yena pulled Tzuyu to look at her. Tzuyu stared at her crying baby. Yena had already shown herself to be the troublemaker, constant crying and pulling on things she shouldn’t be pulling on meant she needed constant supervision. Boy was she funny though, she would react to things so dramatically that Tzuyu would giggle just remembering it. She had a beautiful smile too, when she wasn’t crying for attention she’d be giggling away at anything and everything. Tzuyu hoped she stayed that happy, she hoped they both did. Even now as they cried over being too far from their other mothers Tzuyu knew they were still happy children overall.

However, Tzuyu was also exhausted. It was late and she had only managed to get an hour on the couch to rest which hadn’t been a deep sleep. Her body was succumbing to fatigue and all she wanted was to go to bed. Only nothing she tried seemed to work to stop the tears. Tzuyu never did well when people cried, it had made the last few months of Nayeon’s pregnancy really hard. The eldest of the trio had always made it known that she wanted affection often. Out of the three of them she was the most likely to request kisses and cuddles. When she was coming to the end of her pregnancy her neediness was at an all time high and whenever she got frustrated she would cry until Tzuyu or Mina noticed her.

_Tzuyu burst through the front door with a look of sheer panic on her face. She had been at work when Jihyo had called her into her office and played a voicemail she’d received from Nayeon. The beta was in hysterics down the phone and when_ _Tzuyu checked her mobile she saw a load of texts from Nayeon begging her to come home. Jihyo told her to go and Tzuyu sprinted out to her car. She was terrified something had happened to the pup and nearly ran every red light to get home._

_When she burst through the door she heard sobs coming from the living room. Tzuyu practically skidded into the room and immediately went to where Nayeon was crying on the couch. Her scent hadn’t changed and she seemed physically fine which prompted Tzuyu to relax a little. She knelt in front and rubbed the tops of her legs softly. Tzuyu released her scent to try and relax Nayeon a little._

_“Tzuyu-ah!” She cried out launching herself into Tzuyu’s arms,_

_The poor woman had to gently push her back on to the couch and sit next to her, allowing Nayeon to get on her lap as close as possible._

_“Nayeon? What’s wrong?” Tzuyu asked worried,_

_“I-I-I…”_

_“Calm down, baby. Is it the pup? Do we need to go to the hospital?”_

_Nayeon shook her head before burying it into Tzuyu’s neck and inhaling her scent, “Th-The pup’s f-fine.”_

_“Then what’s wrong?” Tzuyu asked, rubbing her back gently,_

_“I-I-I…” Nayeon sobbed, “I just missed y-you so much.”_

_Tzuyu felt irritation fill her, it replaced her initial panic but it didn’t mean Tzuyu was any less annoyed at being called away from work for this._

_“Nayeon,” Tzuyu sighed, “You made me think something had happened to the baby.”_

_“S-Sorry I just-I just needed you!” Nayeon cried,_

_“It’s alright,” Tzuyu told her, pecking the top of her head, “Just please don’t freak me out like that again.”_

_Tzuyu would later find this story hilarious to tell at parties to embarrass the eldest._

_“I wont,” Nayeon sighed, beginning to calm now that Tzuyu was close to her, “I promise.”_

_“And you really can’t call me home from work like that, you scared Jihyo too.”_

_“But what if I need my Tzu!?” Nayeon asked sitting up to look at her,_

_Tzuyu chuckled, “I can’t just leave work.”_

_“Can you just come home during your lunch break?” Nayeon posed with a pout,_

_Tzuyu sighed, she only got an hour for lunch which was good but if she had to spend forty minutes driving home and back it meant she wouldn’t have long to eat. However, she was not the one pregnant and she definitely did not want to get into the argument of “YOU DID THIS TO ME!” again. So she agreed and every lunch time from that day on she sacrificed getting lunch in order to spend time with Nayeon._

Yena had a habit of being that level of needy.

“Please go to sleep…” Tzuyu sighed rocking her girls back and fourth, “Please.”

She was so tired.

So very tired.

But for the next ten minutes the crying continued, Tzuyu tearing up after a while because she worried that she had done something wrong. That she wasn’t ready to be a mother. Mina and Nayeon could get the girls to settle like it was nothing, Tzuyu didn’t have that same knack. She didn’t know what to do but gently rock the girls back and fourth, releasing her scent to try and calm them. It was breaking her heart just listening to their unhappiness. It took ten minutes before Tzuyu finally began to cry with them, begging them to go to sleep. It was fatigue and tiredness and stress all hitting her full force.

The second she began crying quietly both girls in her arms stopped, looking up at their sire with teary eyes. They were too young to really know it was them who caused this reaction, not directly but at least as a contributing factor, but they did know they didn’t want their Mama to cry. So they stopped sobbing and chubby hands reached up to touch their sire’s face. Nako wiped away the rolling bit of water as Yena babbled quietly.

Tzuyu laughed a little, “Aw, my girls worried about me?”

Yena giggled back and Nako put her fist in her mouth. Silence finally fell on the house and Tzuyu was able to compose herself, enamoured by how her daughters looked at her. They always looked at her like she was the only person in the world, they looked to her to protect and love them which she did. She loved them so, so much and knew that she would need to learn to look after them alone. They deserved her to step up a little more and she would - that was a promise.

Sometimes Tzuyu would remember before, before she had two tattoos instead of one. Back to when she wanted everything to end, where she’d drink her days away and defend any omega or beta as thought she had a death with. Not caring if she lived or died. She pitied that woman now. That wasn’t her any more, Mina and Nayeon had breathed new life into her. Even though it took a while for her to come round they never gave up on her. Now she had two little ones to watch over and that was something that she would never take for granted.

She looked at the tinsel Mina had put up on her bookcase, Tzuyu had once hated Christmas. She despised the memories it left her with, it all still hurt and it probably always would but now Tzuyu allowed herself to enjoy some of the memories. She allowed herself to feel excited about her babies opening their first Christmas presents ever in a few weeks, about kissing Mina and Nayeon under the mistletoe at the annual work party, about buying all of them the perfect presents.

Finally, Tzuyu could allow herself to be happy.

And when Mina arrived home that night Nayeon immediately waved her over, finger to her lips. The omega looked into Tzuyu’s study and nearly cooed at the sight: Tzuyu laid back on her office chair fast asleep with two snoozing babies in her arms all cuddled up together. Nayeon snapped a few pictures before back-hugging Mina tightly, feeling a little left out. The omega leant back into her embrace, smiling at the scene in front of her.

“See I told you she’d be fine.” Nayeon whispered,

“Should we move them?” Mina asked,

“In a bit,” Nayeon hummed, pecking Mina’s cheek, “I think Tzuyu’s earned some special time with the girls.”

“She’s worked so hard I’ll feel bad waking her.”

Nayeon hummed, leaving Mina a moment to go and get a blanket. When she returned she draped it over the trio, just from the babies lower backs down. They knew Tzuyu’s instincts wouldn’t let her drop them and neither had the heart to wake her up again, she needed to be up in a few hours for work. They decided to leave them for the night, heading up to their own bed and leaving the trio downstairs in their little bubble.

Safe to say the three mothers were excited for Christmas Day this year, watching their girls open their first Christmas presents. They were having all three sets of grandparents over to celebrate with them, it would be a full house. Their little family would be together though, with so many firsts ahead of them. They would all grow to be fantastic mothers and their girls would spend their lives feeling loved and safe. Not only by their mothers but also their aunts who would spoil them rotten and their grandparents who would adore them.

One day they would ask about the white haired woman in the photo on Mama’s desk and Okaasan would get quiet. They would never hide it from their girls, without Elkie it was likely they would never have met, and their girls would ask more about mating. They’d watch them grow up into good, kind women who would have families of their own. Not that they’d ever grow up in their mothers’ eyes…

Because they would always see them like this: adorable pups, curled into their Mama’s arms for protection. Fast asleep.

Until about two hours time when Yena would wake up with a wet diaper and start crying again.


End file.
